


Promises

by ShayneyL



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bedsharing, Finally the smut, M/M, Prompt Fic, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Tom and Harry are stranded on a malfunctioning shuttle.  It's so cold Tom decides they should share a bed.  Harry's pretty sure that's not a good idea.Tagged rape/non-con because of a vague reference to a past event.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 31. The prompt is "there was only one bed."
> 
> (Done! Woot! I can't believe I actually wrote 31 stories in 31 days. That's about as many as I wrote in the previous 20 years.)

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Something was wrong. The worst thing about it was that Harry had no one to blame but himself. Whatever it was was probably his fault. The maintenance of _Voyager_'s shuttles was, in the end, the Operations department's responsibility, which mean the buck stopped with the Chief of Ops. Who was one Harry S. L. Kim. 

He wasn't sure what was wrong, and he wouldn't be able to figure it out until they got back to _Voyager_. But somehow the warp core was offline, so they were running off battery power and impulse engines, and all but essential life support had been turned off to save energy.

Harry had put in a call to _Voyager_, but it would take them a couple of days to come to their rescue. They had enough power for basic environmental controls, and there were ration packs in the shuttle stores. This was just an inconvenience. 

An uncomfortable one, though. They'd decided to sleep in shifts. Harry was supposed to be sleeping now, while Tom kept watch. But it was hard to sleep.

It was freezing. Even with all the blankets on the shuttle, Harry was shivering in his bunk. On _Voyager_, a much larger vessel, the usual problem when environmental controls failed was that it got too hot, with no way to vent the waste heat from the warp core. But on this small class-2 shuttle, heat loss was higher, and it got cold instead of hot. Especially with the warp core offline.

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?"

"You're cold. I can hear your teeth chattering."

"I'll be all right." 

Tom frowned. "I think we should sleep at the same time. That way we can share body warmth."

"One of us should keep watch," Harry protested. 

"Look, we're in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing for light years around. I've set the autopilot and put sensors on automatic. An alarm will sound if anything gets within three light years."

"No!" The word slipped out before Harry could stop it. He was being unreasonable. He knew he was being unreasonable. But he did not want to share a bed with Tom.

Tom was knelt beside him. "Then I'll have to turn up the heat. We can't sleep when it's this cold."

"You can't do that." That would risk running out of oxygen before _Voyager_ arrived to rescue them. 

"Harry, I won't... I promise, you'll be safe."

Harry believed him. Unfortunately. That wasn't what he was worried about. But he didn't see any way out, so he moved over to make room for Tom in the nest of blankets. 

Tom stripped off his boots and uniform, and slid in beside Harry. He was wearing his shorts and undershirt, and nothing was going to happen. Arousal surged though Harry anyway. 

Tom very carefully turned on his side, facing away. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night." It was immediately a lot warmer. This was the right thing to do. The sudden heat made Harry shiver harder at first, but as the warmth sunk into him, he relaxed. 

Well, mostly. Tension increased in a certain part of him. He thought about getting up and going to the bathroom to jerk off, but he was tired and it was cold outside the blankets. He inched a little closer to Tom, not quite spooning, but close enough to feel his body warmth, smell his scent. He was careful to keep his hips back, so Tom wouldn't feel Harry's erection. 

Harry sighed softly. It was wonderful torture, being so close to Tom in such a sensual situation. He would have to roll over onto his back before he drifted off. He'd gotten in the habit of sleeping in that position back when puberty hit. If he slept on his stomach or his side he tended to rub against the bed in his sleep and have a wet dream. Definitely didn't want that to happen tonight... He fell asleep.

* * *

Tom lay on his side. He could feel Harry shivering behind him, and was so tempted to turn around and take him into his arms and warm him. 

But Harry wouldn't want that. He'd almost panicked just at having to share a bed with Tom. 

This was the right thing to do, but if he was honest with himself, Tom had to admit he really wanted to do it. A couple of years ago, he'd have used the opportunity to be all over Harry...but now, he just couldn't. Not after what Harry had been through.

And all for Tom. It should have been him, not Harry. 

Harry had stopped shivering. His breathing was evening out. Tom could feel it at the back of his neck, and it was playing havoc with his hormones. He really should move away. There was room. But he didn't. 

Something woke Tom later that night. Not the proximity alarm...it was still dim and quiet. Not the subspace communicator, either. 

It was Harry. Harry was thrusting slowly against Tom's backside.

Tom rolled over. Harry was sound asleep, now grinding what felt like a pretty impressive erection against Tom's hip. 

Tom felt his breath catch. Harry was so beautiful in the dim light, hair tumbled across his forehead, a pretty flush across his cheeks, lush mouth partly open, panting softly. 

It went straight to Tom's cock. He wanted to kiss those full lips, run his fingers though that dark, silky hair, pull down Harry's shorts and taste the hardness rubbing against him. 

For a brief moment, he thought about doing it. Harry might not wake up. If he did, Tom could pretend he was doing it in his sleep. But despite his reputation around the ship, Tom wasn't the kind to proceed without consent. 

He was seriously tempted to just lie there and watch Harry. He was pretty sure Harry would come eventually, and oh, he wanted to see that. His own cock twitched at the thought. But no, that would be wrong, too. 

Gently, he pushed Harry away. Harry mumbled, and tried to snuggle up against Tom again. Tom again pushed him away, more firmly this time. 

Harry, half awake now, rubbed his cheek against the hand on his shoulder, then kissed it. "I love you," he said, softly but clearly.

Tom's heart thudded. But of course, Harry was only dreaming. Probably about Libby. Those words weren't for Tom, would never be for Tom.

"Harry, wake up."

The dark eyes opened, looked at Tom, confused. Then Harry realized what he was doing, and pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Tom said. "You're safe." _I won't take advantage of you_, he meant. Think about it, yes. Do it, no.

They lay side by side, listening to each other breathe.

Tom tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. His emotions were roiling, and his cock was hard enough to bore through duranium. Neither condition was conducive to rest. He was thinking about getting up and getting dressed, when Harry suddenly blurted, "I love you."

Tom froze for a long moment, then slowly turned to look at his bedmate. This couldn't be real. Either Tom was asleep and dreaming, or Harry was. 

But Harry appeared to be awake. "I probably shouldn't have said that. I know you don't love me, and I don't blame you. But I wanted you to know...the reason it's hard for me to share a bed with you isn't that I'm afraid of what you might do. It's that I wish you would do it."

"Harry..." Tom could barely speak, barely breathe. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. "Don't you know I love you? I've always loved you." He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry's skin felt smooth and warm and real against his lips. Tom was pretty sure he was awake...that they were both awake.

"I thought you were interested...until Akritiri. After that..." Harry repeated, "I don't blame you. I wouldn't want me, either, after that."

"Because you were raped? You don't think I would hold that against you?" Tom was outraged at the thought.

Harry shook his head. "Tom...you saw my dark side in that prison. I was ready to kill you over that stupid pipe. When Zio gave me a knife and told me to kill you to save myself...I was tempted to do it."

"It was the clamp," Tom said. "Anyone would have done the same."

"You wouldn't," Harry said, with utter certainty.

"You don't know that. Don't be so hard yourself." He reached out and took Harry into a loose embrace. "Harry, the reason I stopped pursuing you after Akritiri is because after Zio...I didn't want to inflict unwanted attention on you, you know? I owed you so much, the last thing I wanted to do was pressure you into something you didn't want."

"I want it," Harry whispered. He pressed his lips to Tom's, a soft kiss that quickly grew more passionate. Finally they separated, breathing heavily and staring at each other in wonderment. 

Pulse pounding, Tom pulled Harry to lie on top of him. He didn't want to put Harry into a position where he felt trapped. Just in case Harry wasn't as ready as he thought he was.

It felt so good, Harry's body warm and relaxed, melting against him. Tom embraced him. They were both shivering a little, but not with cold. He ran his hands over Harry's shoulders and back, then roamed lower. 

He'd always loved Harry's ass. It looked so good in that uniform, and, he suspected, even better without it. He was careful to keep his touches gentle, but he allowed himself to stroke the perfect buttocks he'd so long admired.

It made Harry moan and buck. He was nuzzling Tom's throat, which was driving Tom crazy with lust. He'd had some thought of just cuddling, at least tonight, but that was not looking like a good option. They'd both have blue balls if this kept up. He took a deep breath, trying to think clearly. He remembered what he'd wanted to do, and decided it was a good choice — sometime Zio was unlikely to have done.

"Harry," he said hoarsely. "Harry, I want to taste you." Harry lifted his head. His eyes were black with desire, and he didn't seem to understand what Tom was saying. Tom spelled it out. "Let me suck you."

Harry didn't answer verbally, but his physical response made it clear he liked the idea. Grinning, Tom eased Harry off him, into a supine position, and pulled the regulation Starfleet boxers down, revealing Harry's quivering erection. It was as beautiful as Tom had dreamed. He licked it from base to tip, making Harry jerk. 

Harry was deliciously responsive. Not loud, but every kiss, lick, nibble made him sigh and moan and shiver. It was making Tom hotter than a supernova, and soon he was sucking hard, swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh, and Harry was gasping, "Tom, Tom, I'm going to...I'm..." and then he was crying out, thrashing as the rigid cock spurted down Tom's throat. 

Tom couldn't hold back his own climax, and found himself groaning as he came in long, slow pulses. When he recovered, he pulled himself up to lie beside Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom. "That was amazing," he said. His hand slid down, toward Tom's cock. 

Tom intercepted the hand. He was a little embarrassed at coming in his shorts like teenager, but damn, Harry came so prettily he'd been unable to resist. "I'm, um, taken care of for now," Tom said. "Save it for tomorrow morning."

Harry didn't seem to believe him. He pulled his hand free, and reached again for Tom's cock. He chuckled when he felt the dampness. "Short fuse, eh?"

"It's your fault," Tom grumbled. "You're way more gorgeous than any human has a right to be. Especially when you come."

Harry blushed, but grinned. "I'll make it up you tomorrow," he promised. They snuggled together and fell asleep.


End file.
